Jinxed
by IceWarrior13
Summary: She was lost. She was bad luck. She wished for a second chance... Be careful what you wish for.
1. Prologue

**_"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me."_**

 _My name is **Jinx** , and I've done terrible things._

 _I thought it **fun** , but a stubborn boy showed me otherwise. **Kid Flash** , or **Bart** , was his name, and he was convinced that there was good in me. No matter what, he didn't give up on me..._

 _I decided to try things his way. I fought for **good** , turned against my old life and teammates. I tried to be good, for him and myself._

 _I was accepted by the **Teen Titans**. They forgave me. But something didn't feel right._

 _I couldn't shake this inner turmoil. My powers were meant for **bad** , but I wanted to be **good**. I liked seeing people's faces when I **helped** them, but I felt as though they and the Titans still didn't completely **trust** me. Like they were waiting for me to return to my old ways._

 _I wished I could start over, lead a **new life**. I should have been more **careful what I wished for**._

 _After all, **I'm bad luck**._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A teenage girl stood on the edge of a rooftop, staring over a city at night. Her attire was black and purple, designed almost like that of a witch. Her pink hair was done up like a horseshoe with metallic black bands around the spikes. Her eyes were pink and catlike. The girl hugged herself, looking down.

"Thinking about your old life, again?" A voice asked. The girl turned to see a boy with red hair and blue eyes dressed in yellow and red. The girl sighed, then looked back over the city. "Jinx, you're not doing yourself any favors by dwelling on the past."

"I know."

"Look, what can I do to help you through this _existential crisis_?"

"Is there anything to be done?"

"Jinx... You're not a bad person."

"That's just it! I want to be a good person, but how can I be good when all I am is bad luck?!"

"You're more than that."

"You're the only one who thinks so... What am I going to do? I refuse to go back to evil, but I'm not meant for good."

"Who says?"

"Everyone."

"I don't."

"Of course." Jinx crossed her arms. "I just... I wish I could _start over_. Undo all of the terrible things I've done, find a _positive_ to my power, be a _hero_."

"You are a hero, Jinx, and you've been _forgiven_."

"I just don't see it..." The girl closed her eyes. "Please, I need some time alone to think."

"If that's what you think is best." The boy left, and Jinx slowly sunk to her knees, letting some tears fall.

"Why am I so bad at being good?" She asked. Then, the air around her was surrounded by a green light. "What?!" A green flash lit up, and there was a scream...

"Jinx?!" The boy from earlier arrived with lightning-speed. Looking around frantically, he found no evidence of where the girl had gone or why. "JINX!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A green light lit up before a fountain, and an unconscious form was revealed. Two figures walked past, then noticed the small form.

"What?" A woman dressed in white, black, and purple with blonde hair and green eyes asked. "It's still summer break. How did she get here?"

"Hmm..." A man dressed in green, black, and silver with grey hair and green eyes approached. He kneeled next to the girl, curious. "We can't just leave her here, Glynda."

"She's not a _puppy_ , Ozpin. You can't just pick her up off the street."

"Watch me." Ozpin scooped the girl up, turning to his fuming companion. "And this isn't the street."

"Don't you dare say-"

"It's _Beacon_."

"I hate you."

 ** _Seriously, I'm giving any of you permission to hunt me down and slap me across the face. I'm making too many crossovers that shouldn't be made... I bet you're wondering why I chose Jinx. It's mostly because I love her character, and because I feel like this character doesn't get enough appreciation. She deserves more! I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. Lucky Day (Jinx)

When my brain started working again, all I felt was pain. Slowly, the agony ebbed away, and I was able to will myself into a sitting position and open my eyes. I found myself sitting on a cot, two people watching me with interest. I took a deep breath, hoping I didn't look afraid, then spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Beacon Infirmary." The man took a sip of coffee from a white mug. "We brought you here after finding you outside, unconscious... My name is Professor Ozpin. I'm the Headmaster of the Academy." Oh no. It was like the _H.I.V.E._ all over again.

"What's _Beacon_? What do you want from me?"

"You mean, you don't remember your arrival?" The woman asked. "And you've never heard of _Beacon_?" I shook my head, really confused.

"No. Should I?"

"Well, yes." Ozpin admitted. "Not to brag, but we're the most well-known combat-school in all of Remnant."

"Um... What's a _Remnant_?" The two adults' eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't know of Beacon, or the name of this planet?" The woman asked. My heart stopped.

"No, this is _Earth_. This has to be Earth..." I could barely breath. "The Titans, Bart... I have to be on Earth."

"You're... From another planet?" The woman asked. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't process-

 ** _"I wish I could start over."_**

"This can't be happening." I whispered, numb. The two adults looked at me with pity.

"Oh, you poor thing." The woman placed a hand on my shoulder. "My name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Who are you?"

"Jinx." I replied. "My name is Jinx." Ozpin decided to break the tension, pulling out a device and scanning me with it. As he looked down, his green eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Glynda." He gestured The woman looked over, and she stared.

"Impossible. No one can posses that much aura in their bodies, not without destroying themselves."

"Wrong... She can." The two looked up at me, Ozpin's eyes glinting with curiosity. I frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Jinx... Tell me, who exactly were you on this Earth?"

"Um..." I frowned. "I don't know... I wasn't exactly _evil_. But I never exactly felt like a _hero_ , no matter how much I wanted to be one."

"You are a _fighter_?" Goodwitch asked. I nodded.

"Yes. A member of the _Teen Titans_. We are the defenders of the world, some would argue the universe and several other realities..." I held out my Titan-Communicator. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"So, the children of your world are its defenders?"

"Sort of. Not everyone is born special or trained. There are normal people, who we fight to protect." I decided not to mention my relation to the H.I.V.E. "What about this place?"

"Ms. Jinx... You are not as out of place as you may think." The ageless man gave a strange smile. "Destiny works in mysterious ways... Tell me, do you still want to be a hero?"

"More than anything."

"Well, okay."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I sat on a bench, watching as my fellow first-years walked past with wide eyes. It was like a world of Titans... My hair and outfit were the same as always, but in the weeks leading up to that day, things had changed.

Ozpin and Goodwitch had unlocked my aura (telling me that I would someday find my semblance), tested my capabilities in battle, taught me of Dust, and helped me create my weapon.

It was a black staff with a purple orb perched on top (held there by what looked like raven claws). With it, I could wield my power and various kinds of Dust (which were in a spinning cylindrical-container just under the orb and could be rotated by the press of a button on the staff). I could also pull off the bottom of the staff under the container to reveal a long, thin blade. I was ready for all kinds of combat...

Professor Port had explained the basics when it came to the Creatures of Grimm (I'd learn more during my years at Beacon). Doctor Oobleck had taught me the basics when it came to Remnant's history, so I wouldn't be completely clueless.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the courtyard.

"What?!" I asked, surprised. The smoke cleared...

"Unbelievable!" A girl in white was screaming at a little girl in red. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" The girl in red exclaimed. I stood up.

"You complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know?! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" I marched over, angry. "Leave her alone!"

"Great, now I've got a child and some crazy _Emo_ girl ganging up on me! Do you have any idea who you're taking to?!" The girl in white crossed her arms. I slowly smirked.

"You think you're untouchable, _Ice Queen_?" I asked. "That you can get away with acting all high and mighty? Treating others like they're beneath you? You might have gotten away with it before..." I raised a hand, grinning. "But now, you've run out of _luck_."

"How dare you?!" The girl in white made to step forward, and I sent a small bolt of power at her feet. A bottle of Dust rolled under her foot and made her slip, falling on her back.

"You okay?" I asked, smirking. The girl stood.

"H-how did you do that?!"

"Do what?" I gestured to the bottle. "You tripped yourself up. Guess it's just not your _lucky_ day."

"Why, you little-!"

"Hey!" Red finally had enough. "I said I was sorry, _Princess_! Lay off!"

"It's _heiress_ , actually." A girl in black commented. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company_ : one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" Weiss smirked. "Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its _controversial_ labor forces and _questionable_ business partners." The girl in black finished. Red and I laughed at the heiress' expression.

"What?!" Weiss asked. "How dare-?! The nerve of-!" Weiss snatched a bottle of red Fire Dust from the girl in black and stormed off. Red sighed as she left, looking guilty.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" She called, then turned to see the girl in black leaving. Red groaned, falling over dejectedly. "Welcome to Beacon." What was I supposed to-?

"Hey." A blonde boy held a hand out to Red, smiling. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Red took his hand, and he helped her up. Then, Ruby held back a laugh, silver eyes wide. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" I laughed at that, and the two looked at me. Ruby beamed at me.

"Well, Jaune, this is..."

"Jinx." I smiled. Ruby nodded.

"Jinx..." Ruby stated, eyes asking if we were _friends_. I nodded, giving her permission to say... "My _friend_!" Jaune looked at me, holding a hand out. I shook it.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

For the next hour, we walked around, talking, and...

"All I'm saying is that _motion sickness_ that is MUCH more common than people let on." Jaune was arguing with Ruby. I chuckled at their bickering, like an old married couple...

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, smirking. " _Vomit Boy_ was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune asked. "What if I called you _Crater-Face_?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey!" Ruby complained. "That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune _Arc_." Jaune corrected. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue! _Ladies_ love it..."

"Do they?" Ruby didn't believe him, and neither did I. Sorry.

"They will." Jaune assured himself more than us. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says... Uh, never mind..." I started laughing.

"Rule number one of picking-up girls, Jaune-y: don't mention your _mom_!"

"So..." Ruby smirked. "I got this thing." The girl whipped out a huge red and black scythe. I whistled, impressed, while Jaune recoiled.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed. "Is that a _scythe_?!"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact-velocity sniper-rifle."

"What?"

"It's also a _gun_."

"Oh." Jaune nodded. "That's cool." Ruby beamed.

"So, what've you got?" The girl asked. I held out my staff. "Cool." Ruby smiled brightly. "Jaune?"

"Oh. Uh..." Jaune pulled an ordinary-looking sword out of its sheath. "I've got this sword." Ruby did her best to look impressed.

"Ooh."

"Yeah!" Jaune grabbed the sheath. "I've got a shield, too!" The sheath spread into a shield. Okay, not bad. At least it wasn't as sad as that silver _stick-thing_ that Robin used.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked. After a few moments of fumbling while the shield malfunctioned...

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just..." Jaune placed the sheath back on his belt. "Put it away."

"But..." Ruby frowned. "Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." Jaune deadpanned. I pat him on the back.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby stroked her scythe like a kitty-cat. "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing her." New rule: don't touch Ruby's scythe. EVER! I backed off.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked. Why was he so surprised?

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune admitted, embarrassed. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." The war? Did he mean the _Great War_? Very interesting...

"Sounds more like a _family heirloom_ to me." The girl stated. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... The classics." Jaune looked down slightly. I crossed my arms, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence that had formed.

"So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. I let Jaune go first.

"Why not?" He asked. "My mom always says _strangers are just friends you haven't met, yet_."

"Unless they're _guys in white vans_." I added, smirking as Jaune turned red, then looked at Ruby. "It just looked like you needed help. Isn't that what we're here for? To _help_ people?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "You never told us your full name." Ruby had told us that her last name was Rose.

"My full name is Jinx _Wicken_." I told them my cover name. "It's a little bit weird, huh?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Ruby agreed. Then... "Hey, where are we going?" We stopped short, eyes widening.

"I don't know." Jaune admitted. "I was following you... You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby barely managed to hold back a laugh. "Is that a _no_?"

"That's a no."

"Come on." I laughed, smiling. "I know where to go."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived in the auditorium, and I saw a blonde girl waving.

"Ruby, over here!" She shouted. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby smiled, then looked over at Jaune. "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony! ... Come on, Jinx!" Ruby grabbed my arm.

"Whoa!" I shouted as the fifteen year-old started pulling, then resigned myself to be dragged over. This was just like when Starfire learned I was a Titan and dragged me to three malls.

"Who's this?" The blonde girl asked. Ruby smiled.

"Yang, meet Jinx. Jinx, meet my sister: Yang Xiao-Long." Sister? I decided not to say anything as I shook Yang's hand, grinning.

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too! So... How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me?!" Ruby asked. "And I _EXPLODED_?" Yang cringed slightly.

"Yikes. Meltdown, already?"

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was some fire, and I think some ice..."

"Or, you could just be thinking of the _Ice Queen._ " I commented. Ruby gave a small snicker. Yang raised an eyebrow, not getting it.

"Are you being _sarcastic_..?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded!" Ruby began ranting, and I awkwardly tried to point out the figure in white that stood behind her. "And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" I gulped at the Ice Queen's glare.

"Ruby?"

"What?"

"YOU!" Weiss snarled. Ruby screamed and leapt into Yang's arms.

"Oh, God! It's happening again!" Okay, that was just sad.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God..." Yang stared. "You really exploded."

"It was an _accident_!" Ruby scrambled out of Yang's arms. "It was an accident!" All she got was a pamphlet labeled _Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals_. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to real and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Uh..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Simple." I shrugged, crossing my arms as Ruby took the pamphlet. "Not like we'd want to talk to you."

"What was that?!"

"Not like we'd want to talk to you." I repeated. "From the second you met Ruby, you've been _screaming_ at her. All she did was _trip_ , and you immediately hated her for it. She's _fifteen_! And she made it to Beacon, which speaks volumes of her skill and ability! You're the one who _improperly sealed Dust-vials_ , Schnee. Your company might not be responsible, but I bet _you_ are." As I spoke, Weiss paled. "You could have killed her! So, you know what I think, _Princess_? You're screaming at Ruby just to scare her and cover your ass, and you're jealous because while you think you're so _perfect_ , you've arrived here at the normal age. You're jealous because you know that Ruby's just as good as you are, and by the time she's your age, she'll be _better_." The three girls (and some bystanders) gaped at my words.

"Look..." Yang tried. "It looks like you all just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you three start over and try to be friends, okay?" What?

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" Ruby exclaimed, then held her hand out to Wiess. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies-" Weiss smirked.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like _Tall-Blonde-and-Scraggly_ over there!" The heiress agreed with sarcastic excitement, pointing. Jaune perked up in the background, and I barely held back a laugh.

"Wow!" Ruby didn't see the obvious sarcasm. "Really?!" Weiss and I deadpanned.

"No." Weiss replied. At this, Ruby looked down, and I placed a hand on her shoulder as Professor Ozpin cleared his throat, standing on the stage with a microphone, Professor Goodwitch standing a few paces away.

"I'll keep this brief..." Ozpin shifted his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." I discretely looked down at my hands, thinking of my powers... "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Goodwitch took Ozpin's place before the microphone as he left.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready. You are dismissed." With that, she too departed.

"He almost seemed kinda..." Yang frowned. "Off."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed. "Almost like he wasn't even there." I was reminded of the Wizard of Oz, of the man behind the curtain...

"I'm a _natural blonde_ , you know." Jaune popped up next to Weiss. The Ice Queen face-palmed, and I smirked. Karma is a bitch...

"Come on, Jinx!" Ruby grabbed my arm, smiling. "You can hand out with Yang and I, tonight!" I smiled, a bit uncomfortable but assuming that Ruby was just a bit socially-awkward. She probably didn't really know how to forge new friendships, so I cut her some slack.

"Only if it's okay with-"

"It's cool!" Yang grinned. "Love the outfit, by the way! If you're going for the _witchy-mysterious-badass_ vibe, you've definitely got it!

"Thanks?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I had my sleeping bag next to Ruby's. Yang's was on the other side. I was wearing long, dark-purple pajama pants and a long-sleeved dark-purple pajama shirt that would remind people back home of a school uniform. I always did dress pretty modestly, but when it came to Yang...

"It's like a big slumber-party!" The blonde plopped down next to Ruby as she read a note. I was also writing in a purple/black journal, but I was trying to remember some old spells and come up with new ones to use. I'd need them...

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the _boys_ , though." Ruby commented. Yang purred.

"I know I do." She smiled deviously, looking at all the shirtless teens. Then, she saw Jaune in bunny pajamas and cringed. I let out a small laugh as he waved, only half-heartedly mourning my social-status as people looked at me. Yang noticed Ruby's letter. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby threw a pillow, and I may had used my magic to make it hit Yang's face extra-hard. "I didn't get to take my friends to school! It's weird not knowing anyone, here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... _Nice_. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred-percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..."

"Hey, I'm your _friend_!" I protested. Ruby smiled gratefully. "And I don't know anyone here, either."

"There's no such thing as a _negative friend_." Yang added. "You just made two friends and one _enemy_!" Another one of Ruby's pillows (magically-enhanced, of course) hit Yang in the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you... You just haven't met them, yet." Then, Ruby noticed the girl in black from earlier.

"That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Now's your chance!" Yang stood, pulling Ruby to her feet.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" As they did that, I kept wracking my brain for my spells.

' _Malam Fortunam Horret..._

 _Colapso..._

 _Mala Suerte..._

 _Hacer Daño..._

 _Generat Maculam Sibi..._ '

Then, I could always try those spells Raven used.

' _Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

 _Necronom Hezberek Mortix..._ '

Satisfied, I closed the book and laid down, smirking as the girl in black blew out her candle to stop a fight between Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"Goodnight." I smiled as the two sisters laid down. Then, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

 ** _Jinx's arrival and first day at Beacon! Yay! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
